


Perfect

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [43]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Smut, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Sarita indulge in a fantasy together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

The one thing making the long morning meetings he had to sit through even vaguely tolerable was the knowledge of what awaited him in his loft. Sarita had seemed surprised when he confessed this particular fantasy but surprise quickly gave way to intrigue and then agreement. So now he was sitting at his desk listening to a detailed description of troop movements and supplies with the knowledge that mere feet above him the Inquisitor was bound, naked and waiting for him. Her wrists were tied to her ankles with silken ropes and the position kept her back arched, thrusting her pert breasts upwards. Her legs were spread open, wide, her sex pink and glistening to the air. Just before the meeting had started he had knelt at the foot of his bed and latched onto her swollen pearl and suckled greedily feeling her arousal flood his senses and bringing her just to the edge of her release before he had pulled causing her to cry out in frustration. She had tried at first to wriggle against the sheets to create some friction but it was futile. The position she was in left her on display and unable to tend to herself.

He was seated at his desk, painfully erect, knowing that she was desperate for him, for his touch, his mouth and his cock. Knowing that the longer he made her wait, the more wound up she would be. She had been up there for about an hour or so now, her only stimuli the soft constriction of the ropes and the pleasant rumble of his voice below.

She almost cried in relief when she heard the sounds of the meeting wrapping up. The door closed and there was a creak as Cullen ascended the ladder. When his head crested the surface his eyes became almost black with pure and unadulterated lust.

“Maker’s breath you are beautiful. So wet and pink and perfect. Did you miss me love?”

“Creators yes. Please Cullen, please touch me. Please fuck me. I need you, I need to feel you.”

“While there is nothing I would enjoy more than to spend the rest of the day fucking you as hard as possible I sadly have another meeting to attend to first. However I find myself unable to concentrate, distracted by images of you in my mind. Do you think that you can be a good girl and help me fix that?”

She propelled herself forward a little and he helped move her to the edge of the bed. Her small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips as she stared at the tell tale bulge at his breeches. “Yes Cullen, please, let me taste you…”

He undid the laces and pulled himself free, he moved his hands to her hair, wrapping the dark curls around his fingers and she opened her mouth to swallow him whole. He groaned at the sight of his arousal sinking into the pillowy circle of her mouth. She swallowed at him greedily, her tongue darting out to lick at his under-shaft every time he pulled out a little, licking the full hard length of him. He almost came undone when she darted her tongue out to lick at the bead of moisture gathering at the very tip of him before her soft lips pressed a kiss to his swollen head and she swallowed him down once more. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he began moving his hips almost involuntarily. He was now fucking her face and the only sounds were those of his flesh sinking into her and her soft and muffled hums of pleasure.

He felt his balls tighten, ready to spill himself inside her and he knew that she would eagerly swallow his seed down as though it were the finest nectar in all the lands. Just before his orgasm fell over him he forced himself to pull back and she briefly looked confused before thick ropes of his hot seed spurted out over the taut, flat planes of her stomach; marking her as his.

He pressed an almost tender kiss to her forehead before lacing himself back up. “I love you, my dove. I promise this next meeting won’t be long and as soon as it is over I am locking all my doors and am going to spend the rest of the day pleasuring you, you just need to wait a little while longer.”

He stood and moved her, adjusting her limbs and the ropes so she was on her knees, still bound but now with the perfect curve of her rear facing the ladder, the pink lips of her sex swollen with arousal and just waiting for the moment he would return and tend to her. Downstairs a door opened and several recruits streamed in, he called down to them that he would just be down and turned to walk to the ladder. He paused then, a mischievous smirk tugging at his lips as he quickly turned and without warning gave a long and hard lick right along the slit of her sex causing her to buck backwards towards his mouth and a loud cry of ecstasy to spill from her lips, only slightly muffled by the pillow she had bitten down on.

“Commander Cullen ser?” One of the Scouts called up, Jim maybe. “Are you alright ser?”

“I am very well, just stubbed my toe that is all.”

He gave her behind a playful swat and descended back to the office where the recruits pretended to believe the stubbed toe story even though he was wearing his boots.

His breath caught in his throat when he finally ascended the ladder once more and was greeted by the sight of her round ass in the air and her sweet wet cunny waiting for him. He licked his lips and prowled towards her like a lion hunting his prey, or in this case, his mate.

She held her pose, muscles straining slightly with the effort, desperate for him to just fuck her. All day he had been keeping her wound up and on display, all day he would pull away before she found her release. She smiled softly as she heard the sound of him shedding his armour. The mattress dipped a little as he moved up behind her.

She felt the head of his cock just barely brushing her sex and she let out a breath she had not even known she was holding. His large hands moved, kneading the flesh of her rear.

“How wet you are my perfect girl. Is this all for me? Were you thinking of me, hmm?”

“Yes, all day, I need you Cullen, please…”

“I have been thinking of you too my love, imagining what you would do if I led the recruits up here, let them see how wanton their leader is….”

A shiver of arousal went through her, excited by the thought of herself on display to admiring glances.

“How would they like to hear their illustrious leader begging for their Commander’s cock? Perhaps a demonstration would be needed in stamina and strength?” He slid deep inside her and her back arched up feeling so gloriously full of him.

His hips set a brutally punishing pace causing her to moan out in ecstasy with every thrust that buried him deep inside her. His voice with a raw streak of lust never ceasing, painting the fantasy she had confessed to him when they had concocted this little plan.

“Maybe a hands on demonstration would be needed for some of the more promising recruits? Let that pretty blonde archer you were admiring taste how sweet your tight little quim is? Would you grind yourself down into her mouth while I fondled your breasts? Pulling and tugging on your nipples as she pushed her tongue inside of you?” He moved the pad of his thumb down over the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, rubbing slow and firm circles causing her to tighten with the first orgasm she had been granted all day. Her knees gave out under her and she struggled to catch her breath but he did not cease his ministrations. His cock slamming home into her over and over.

“Maybe we should let the best recruits be rewards personally, licking and tasting at Atheva maybe? Your clever tongue lapping at her juices until your mouth is soaked with her? Maybe I would take you while you were tasting her? Would you like that my sweet? To feel me fucking you while you fuck her? Or maybe I would let the men take you while I watch? One buried deep in your tight little quim. Another being cushioned by your soft, plump lips. A third teasing your tiny little asshole. The whole time me watching you, touching myself, knowing that these others only get to touch you because I allow it. Knowing that I am the one you are truly with. Knowing that you are mine just as much as I am yours?”

His hips started to stutter at the thought of seeing her used and debauched by his troops on his command. Every touch of theirs really his, his orders, his instructions, his love. He rubbed tighter and harder circles around her pearl as he felt his balls tighten, the mental image combining with a wave of possessiveness. He pulled her dark hair back, angling her up slightly and he buried himself to the hilt inside her. He ran his tongue over the points of her ears and finally she reached another climax, multiple waves of pleasure and ecstasy coursing through her like lightening, the hot tight warmth of her milking him as his seed shot through him filling her up and marking her. Marking her as his as surely as the bite he pressed into the creamy flesh of her shoulder. Her voice echoed around the tower as she cried out his name over and over.

Eventually they collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs and he pulled her close, pushing the tendrils of hair out of her face and nuzzling softly against her.

“I love you ma vhenan, that was….” she paused as an aftershock of pleasure washed over her. “That was perfect.”

She smiled up at him, her green eyes bright and full of love, every inch of her relaxed from the orgasms that had swept away all the stress and worries of her position. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and pulled her close, her head resting over his heart.

“You are perfect.” He replied, and he meant it.


End file.
